Insanity
by Kiki4Japan
Summary: ITS FINALLY DONE! Falkner, Whitney, Jazmine, and Bugsy completely end up so crazy they end up in the mental hospital. Please Review and PM for more! Rated T because of Bugsy part. Also, a reference to Loopholes (a fanfic) is in here. 8D


I decided to see what'd occur-

If I made a VERY (say that in French accent) dark story having HALF of the Johto Leaders I know best lose their sanity and do whatever their hearts' desires are, BLAH BLAH I DON'T OWN POKEMON, AND PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Insanity

The state of being seriously being mentally ill; Madness.

"ANOTHER patient?! Yeesh, literally HALF of the Johto Gym Leaders have been sent here!" A healed patient, Suki, was assisting in the Johto Mental Hospital.

She had seen most of the Gym Leaders from order: First Falkner, then Whitney, Jazmine, and finally the most ill: Bugsy. They all in general were pretty much so crazy that they could barely care about anyone but themselves. Of course, Chuck was still sane and was all along watching the others, in shock, snap. He was always there when each leader had gone mad, unable to explain why.

"All they said was what their hearts were desperate to complete, I guess... But they all had different things- they just froze and began to lose their minds. I was visiting them for the day..." Pryce shook at the thought of what Chuck told the Nurses.

Chick decided to write what he remembered from his experiences. Bugsy was heard shrieking as he had nearly attacked Falkner. Falkner almost killed him, but the Nurses separated them from each other. They both growled at each other, Pryce concerned for the Gym Leaders' well being. Clair just had been rubbed by her shoulder by a very sad Morty as he saw Jazmine giggle maniacally.

Patient 1- Falkner

Falkner was always an orphan who was raised by his aunt and uncle. Her remembered the day his mother died from a car accident in his 13th Birthday unexpectedly- before that, his dad died from lung cancer when he was 4, on Christmas Eve. Falkner always liked being alone, and never wanted anything more than that.

He loved the loneliness- it's rare for him to fight a challenger, and he liked it. He thought that a quiet, lonely world was all he needed to be happy. He kinda moaned when Chuck came to visit. He pondered about why he liked loneliness for once. He just stood there, becoming annoyed by Chuck's questions.

"Hey! Why do ya have that look on? Wanna play cards or something?"

Falkner replied "No. And I wanna be by myself."

The lonely feeling became part of Falkner's pleasure, and he could've sworn that he desired to travel to a place where nobody would interrupt him. When Chuck was annoying him, he began to squeeze his hidden fist. He wanted him to shut up and leave him alone and go t another stupid gym! He then heard Chuck tapping his foot. Falkner kept on exhaling his anger.

Finally, he couldn't take it. He suddenly stomped his foot and had screamed like a tiger in the wild. Chuck stopped, but he was too late. Falkner grabbed his neck, eyes filled with fury, and almost made him suffocate if the Trainers outside hadn't separated the blue-haired boy from Chuck. He coughed a tiny bit and watched as Falkner shoved him and the other Trainers out from his part of the Gym. He then slammed the elevator's sliding door, nearly breaking the glass. He stomped back to his position, and plopped down to sit.

He began to stop growing furious and very violent. He then had started to smile in agony. He twitched his eye, starting to feel lonely. He LOVED being alone! Falkner just began to chuckle crazily, his face growing darker and more ill. He then laughed much louder. Chuck grew worried, because Falkner NEVER laughed that loudly.

Suddenly, Falkner lost it- he wickedly laughed and then even began to SHRIEK maniacally, completely sounding crazed. Falkner stopped, and thought of how he'd always be able to stay alone. He thought that he could probably try to quit, and work alone to buy a HUGE home- ALL that precious space filled with NOTHING! He smiled insanely and began to laugh again.

Falkner then barked at Chuck and the Trainers "YOU ALRIGHT?! BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, GET OUT! Hee hee..." in an unnatural, high-pitched voice. He then heard a hospital siren outside, the Nurses inside pushing the door and tying him up.

He screamed "WHAT HAPPENED NOW?! I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" and probably even cursed at them in an angry matter. He madly began to giggle like a manic as he saw that the large truck was empty- for NOW, that is! He was quickly sent to the Mental Hospital, his crazed shrieks proving Falkner had snapped...

As Chuck finished writing Falkner's story down, he decided to watch him from outside a room. He was in a corner, hair a complete mess, and only chanting "IwannabelonelyIwannabelonely Iwannabelonely..." Over and over again until he suddenly unleashed another maniacal holler saying "I WANNA BE ALONE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" that last laugh Chuck heard frightened him.

He began to start his next story.

Patient 2: Whitney

She was never really always the happy, cheerful girl she is known to act like. Originally, she was just a child whose parents were too busy with work to pay any attention to her. She used to be made fun of at her school by huge bullies, and she never had smiled. One day she even been pushed down the stairs! She is actually a shy girl, and was always picked on when she was younger. Her parents decided o try to hire a lady to homeschool Whitney. She however had realized the job was gonna cost her parents much, so they were forced to work so hard, she couldn't even hear her mother wish her good night! She never got paid attention to by anyone, and is still hoping or someone to notice her. But to hide this, she forced herself to pretend to be another person who smiled- even though she used to sob every night...

Chuck was going to visit her with Clair. Whitney just had finished a battle with another Trainer. She reached for her pink diary and her feathery-pink pencil. She sat down on a bench.

Dear Diary,

I got to give another badge to a Trainer again today! It was so much better than what I used to face back when I was in 4th Grade. But... I never got paid any attention to by anyone. Only the Trainers in here with me, keeping me company... Still, I WANT people to watch me for once! Even in the Gym Leaders' yearly meeting have I never gotten the chance to be noticed...

A teardrop fell on the middle of the page. She saw Chuck watching her. She forced herself to smile at Clair. However, the leader quickly saw that Whitney was shy because of the teardrop she saw. Whitney put her diary away, and began to talk to herself. "There's no hope... Nobody'll ever notice me... Not even in a Gym Leader battle... Man, I feel like crying..."

Chuck asked "You ok?"

Whitney looked at him, frowning this time. Clair knew something was up. Whitney shook her head gently, and smiled at them. "Oh, it's nothing! Well... Can you keep secrets?"

They leaned closer to her, Whitney spilling out everything she hid behind everyone's back. She then realized it and pushed Clair away.

"YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT! DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT MY PAST!" Whitney tried to make them forget.

Clair asked "Why no-"

"SHUT UP, ALREADY! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP?! IF ANY OF THE LEADERS HEAR ABOUT THIS, I'LL BE FORCED TO QUIT AS A GYM LEADER!" Whitney's scream suprised Chuck.

"I'll tell them anyway, because it's important for you to have confi-"

Whitney lost control and shrieked "SHUT UP!" while slamming her diary to them, the pink book hitting Clair's lap. "GO AHEAD! SPILL OUT EVERYTHING IN HERE FOR THE WORLD TO SEE! ILL SEE YOU IN HEAVEN!" and sprinted to the nearest lake.

Sobbing, she threw herself into the large pond, avoiding taking a breath in. Her insecurity would've forced her to commit suicide if Clair hadn't pulled her out of the pond! Whitney coughed, barely able to see anything whatsoever. Chuck saw another Mental Hospital truck come by.

Whitney thought they came to arrest her for going too far for desiring attention.

"NO, PLEASE! I ONLY WANTED ATTENTION BECAUSE NOBODY WOULD PAY ANY ATTENTION TO ME AT ALL- NOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" Whitney's screams of depression caused her sanity to vanish in no time.

Clair saw Whitney in a room with a counselor speak to her about her lack of confidence. She kept screaming "NOW I'LL NEVER HAVE ANYONE CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE!" while throwing the chair the counselor gave her and threw it at him. He ended up having surgery afterwards, Whitney crying her heart and organs out. Chuck shook his head in sympathy and wrote the second to last tale.

Patient 3: Jazmine

Jazmine always loved her Pokemon so much, she'd NEVER let them remain hurt. But, her most loved Pokemon, Audino (THREW THAT IN!) had become so injured in an all out battle that it had eventually lost its life. Jazmine since then has been obsessed with wanting to become a Nurse in the Pokemon Center. But she was stuck with having to be the Gym Leader, so she's been hiding her feelings of anger since.

When Chuck and Pryce wanted to visit her, she was only healing her Pokemon constantly. She never stopped checking their bruises or keeping them away from danger. Chuck had a feeling this wouldn't be well either.

Pryce asked her "What're you doing?" with curiosity.

Jazmine quickly replied "I'm making sure its safe for my Pokemon. I CAN'T let them get hurt!"

The old man had told her "Why are you panicking like that though?"

"What if they got hurt?! I would NEVER tolerate such a Horrible thing," she harshly declared. She saw a spill of a potion on the floor and immediately cleaned it up. She checked for any other things that could cause injuries constantly.

Chuck got a bit annoyed. "Why won't you relax?"

Jazmine froze and twitched her eye as she faced the wall. She turned and went up to his face, angrily staring into his shocked gaze.

"DON'T YOU EVER GET WORRIED ABOUT YOUR POKEMON DYING?! EVER SINCE MY AUDINO DIED, I'VE SUFFERED ITS DEATH AND I'VE BEEN MORE CAREFUL ABOUT THE SAFETY FOR MY POKEMON! WHY CAN'T YOU DO THE SAME FOR YOURS?!" Jazmine's furious howl had made Pryce almost have a heart attack.

She then saw Chuck was a concerned look on. "Why you... THAT'S IT- YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" she grabbed the nearest blade she picked up and aimed it at both Pryce and Chuck. They began to shake in fear, as Jazmine grew a twisted grin. Jazmine couldn't stop twitching her eye, but a Nurse had once again has had to pick up another patient. Jazmine dropped the blade as a man tied her up.

She hollered "YOU'LL ALL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE YOUR MOST LOVED FRIEND- EVER!" she then laughed hysterically in insanity. Bugsy was about to give her roses, but as he saw Jazmine being carried out to the Mental Hospital, he raced back to his town's gym.

Pryce saw Jazmine holding an Audino plush she was given to by Falkner, who threw it out of his room. She kept hugging it and chanting "Nobodywilleverhurtyouaslonga sIamherenobodywillevercomene aryouwithmehuggingyou..." she then shed a tear and laughed maniacally. Pryce shook his head in sadness.

Chuck nervously created the final story about Bugsy...

Patient 4: Bugsy (WARNING- VERY GORY! And this is from another fanfiction I made :3 )

Bugsy never wanted to be separated from Jazmine, as he always had the goofiest crush on her like you could imagine. He was going to ask her out, but when he saw Jazmine being taken away... He headed for his town's gym. The worst part about this horrifying tale? Bugsy had tendencies to harm himself!

Chuck, Morty, and the other two leaders were with him this time, only watching from the outside in case he ended up like Falkner. He only sobbed for 10 minutes straight, forcefully throwing out the roses he bought for her. He blushed uncontrollably, his eyes just purple dots. He then grabbed the blade he found when Jazmine dropped it... And sighed as he aimed for his left thigh when he sat down.

He screamed from the sharp, cold pain that broke out his muscles a bit. Bugsy gritted his teeth, and stabbed his right thigh a bit harder. He suffered so much and had barely been able to open his eyes. Blood spilled out of the wounds like a waterfall would, his sanity starting to disappear as well.

He wanted more. He usually found it fun to hurt himself like this, so he did what would make Jazmine faint from- sending out his Pokemon to use Cut, Tackle, and Slam 4 times in a row. Once they were done attacking him, they returned to their Pokeballs, Bugsy now close to blacking out. He didn't cry though as he was harmed by his own Pokemon. Just an unleashed a blood-curling shriek.

Instead, he let out a demented giggle. He inhaled and exhaled a little louder laugh. His face grew darker and darker each time his laugh grew louder. He smiled in utter agony. He twitched his eye until he suddenly let out a loud, demented laugh- like how Falkner had done so. Instead, Bugsy had kept laughing maniacally for exactly 5 minutes straight. He had then calmed down a bit, a twisted grin still on his pale, insane face.

"Oooooohhhh... That pain feels so good..." Bugsy moaned pervertedly. He reveled the pain, and had licked his lips in madness and joy. He felt his blood pouring out nonstop, Bugsy then sighed casually.

"Sanitariums... They took Jazmine away... She was my only love I ever had. My heart was completely broken by that reason... Hee Hee..." Bugsy then had heard a loud, hospital siren outside.

He then realized if he was considered crazy, he could have a chance of being with Jazmine! He laughed like a maniac as the nurses had covered his injuries and took him away...

Chuck finally finished writing about the Leaders' dark stories, seeing them being forced to put on straps that identified them. Bugsy's hair was a mess, his arms still bleeding. Jazmine saw him try to get near her, but the nurses kept the leaders seperate.

Bugsy screamed "NOOOOOO! JAZMINE, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I LOVE YOU!" as the nurses were placing them in their necessary areas for their mental issues...

Shoot, I should make a sequel for them escaping! Well, that concluded "Insanity"! If ANYONE WANTS TO MAKE THIS INTO A FAN MADE ANIMATION OR FANDUB IT, I'D BE SOOOOO HAPPY! Bye!

-Kiki4Japan


End file.
